Kitsune
by peppermintbuck
Summary: Tadashi was saved from the SFIT fire by a mysterious boy who wears a fox mask(the same boy who happens to have defeated Megabot). During the events of the movie he was in a coma, afterwards he awakens and happy Hamada family! First chapter is the prologue, main story sets when Hiro is 18, there will be a new villain for the bh6 team, Hiro finds fox mask boy! HiroxOC.
1. Prologue

The drama with Callaghan was finally over. Abigail was safe and being sent off to the hospital. Ironically, the big hero six team was on their way to the San Fransokyo Memorial Hospital themselves. They've been visiting the hospital everyday now since the fire. Watching for a sign, watching for Tadashi to wake up.

Hiro sat next to Tadashi's bed like usual. It was a bittersweet memory, Baymax's body was gone but Hiro had his control chip...Tadashi's body was here but his mind elsewhere. If the boy prodigy could laugh at the ironic situation he would. Looking down at the control chip, he decided he would rebuild Baymax when he got home. For now he'd stay by Tadashi's side until the nurses kicked him out for the night.

As per usual, he began to talk to his older brother, hand slipping into the motionless but warm hand. He talked about the final battle with Callaghan, about losing Baymax and apologizing for losing him. He talked without pause until he remembered someone in the battle he nearly forgot about.

"These microbots were coming straight at me at one time, Baymax and I were separated and I thought I was a goner until...this person in a fox mask and some sort of weighted rollerblades shot passed me and sliced up the microbots with a sword. It was so weird and I was caught up in not getting sucked into the wormhole that I almost forgot but... the person looked so familiar." Hiro furrowed his brow in concentration as he stared at the floor. He was sure he had seen the mask before.

That was when he felt something squeezing his hand. The younger Hamada looked up at his brother, brown eyes meeting brown. Hiro jumped up and hugged Tadashi tight.

"Tadashi! You're awake!" Hiro buried his face in the older Hamada's chest, small tears of joy dampening Tadashi's hospital gown. "I'm so sorry I lost Baymax in the wormhole, I'm going to rebuild him though! How are you feeling are you okay?" He felt Tadashi chuckle under him and just squeezed harder.

"Hiro... Look at me, it's okay. I'm okay." Tadashi looked down at him and smiled. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I tried to save Callaghan and you almost lost me. I'm sorry Hiro."

"Heh... What were you thinking you knucklehead?!" Hiro wiped away his tears, playfully smacking his older brother, "You should be sorry! The doctor said it was a miracle you were barely burnt and didn't inhale as much smoke as you should have. The cops found a device on you but when they went to inventory it, it was gone." Hiro frowned and looked into his brother's eyes, "What happened Tadashi?"

Tadashi paused and thought about the night, brows furrowing as he frowned and spoke softly. "I... wasn't the only one who went into the burning building. There was a boy, he looked about your age Hiro,"Tadashi paused and looked at his younger brother. "He tried to get me to leave, telling me the place was going to explode but... I needed to find Callaghan. I remember the kid slipped on this fox mask and put something around my head, like a helmet that filtered the smoke. Then, just before the explosion I remember feeling him grab me and some sort of metal barrier coming up around us and... I was knocked out."

Hiro's eyes widened at the mention of the Fox mask, thinking about his own recent encounter of the Fox Mask Boy. That's when he remembered his bot fights. That's when he remembered fighting the Fox Mask Boy and losing for real.

"Dashi, the boy who saved you... I battled him once before. He's the only one who's ever beaten me." He watched his brother go from confused to shocked. Then the older Hamada smirked.

"My kid brother isn't as unbeatable as he likes to say he is, huh." Tadashi then remembered something and raised an eyebrow, "Is this the same boy you were obsessed with for a month? The one you had a crush on lil bro?" Hiro scowled at Tadashi and turned his head, his ears were pink though which told Tadashi everything he needed to know.

"I'm telling everyone you're awake. And I'm gunna start looking for this boy, this boy i **do not** have a crush on! Maybe Baymax can help once I rebuild him..." Hiro fistbumped Tadashi and proceeded to do just that.

Hiro searched the underground online communities but heard nothing about the kid he dubbed "Fox". He even went to bot fights to see if Fox would show up but he saw no one. It was like the guy disappeared without a trace.

When Hiro wasn't looking for Fox, he worked on Baymax, determined to get him done before Tadashi came back from the hospital. There were ups and downs but Hiro managed to recreate the lovable companion robot.

"Baymax!" Hiro hugged the walking marshmallow before remembering his current mission, "Baymax do you remember the boy with the fox mask?"

The robot tilted his head to the side, "the boy who saved you?" At Hiro's nod of approval, Baymax continued, "Yes, he had a recent burn on his shoulder and back as well as a small cold. I suggest he rest up and apply salve to his burns."

"So you scanned him?" The robot began to approve and Hiro cut him off, "Okay we need to scan all of San Fran again. Let's suit up!"

As Hiro and Baymax flew over San Fransokyo, Hiro thought about Fox, contemplating what to do or say when he met him face to face. He was brought out of his daydreaming when Baymax spoke.

"I am sorry Hiro but I cannot identify the Fox boy in San Fransokyo. He must be elsewhere or deceased."

Hiro was too shocked to enjoy their flight back. He wouldn't give up looking for this guy.


	2. Chapter 1: Prototype

"Hello, Hiro." A voice came from all around the boy prodigy. The greeting hung in the air as Hiro turned, unfamiliar in his surroundings. He knew that voice but he couldn't place a name or face to it but he knew the owner.

Carefully, Hiro turned; fully prepared to meet with an emotionless mask. What he was met with surprised him. A face: average although completely unrecognizable and a bit out of focus. Hiro worried his bottom lip with his teeth and stepped forward.

"It's you…." He reached for the figure and the stranger stepped back and laughed a bit. The average face was full of merriment and happiness.

"And you're you. You know Hiro, I admire you. Masters at 16, now getting your Doctorate, you're special. A prodigy. Today's your birthday isn't it?" The voice wasn't antagonistic, it was soft and warm. Hiro didn't know why it was affecting him, warmth flooding to his core. Okay, he knew why but he didn't understand. This was a dream. It shouldn't be affecting him as badly as it currently was.

"Happy birthday Hiro." Without noticing, the figure got close enough for Hiro to see into his eyes. They could probably be labeled as teal or something. Hiro wasn't huge on colors but these eyes were very hypnotic. He felt warmth on his lips and flushed reaching out to touch the invader of his dreams….only to be shaken awake by a very annoying and very annoyed older brother.

"Hiro Hamada! Have you been here all night?!" Tadashi crossed his arms and looked down at his younger brother, even tapping his foot in a motherly fashion. If this was any normal day Hiro would be rolling his eyes and snorting. This wasn't any normal day though.

"'ive more minutes 'dash" Hiro snuggled into his arms, ignoring his lovable but annoying older sibling. It's not his fault he had fallen asleep in Nerd Lab again. It was pretty normal nowadays between BH6 activities and school work. Nerd Lab was pretty much his second home, at least when he's not helping Krei with any projects or problems.

Hey a kid needed to get money somehow. Although, technically Hiro isn't a kid anymore. Glancing at the clock, Hiro took notice of the time. He's 18 as of…. two hours ago? Wow that was a really short dream.

"Not five more minutes! You're going home where Aunt Cass can make you birthday breakfast and you're going to enjoy it." Tadashi pulled at Hiro to get him standing before giving up, "Baymax, ow. Please pick Hiro up we're going home."

"Tadashiii, I was having a reallly good dream." Hiro whined but didn't fight the marshmallow-y robot's attempts to lift him. He didn't really care at this point. It was two in the morning and he was exhausted. Also, he wanted to get back to his dream if possible. He hadn't dreamt of Fox Boy in.. two years? Of course the dreams back then were easily explained.

Hiro had been borderline obsessed with finding the Fox Mask Boy after knowing he saved Tadashi. Honestly, the guy goes and beats a prodigy at robot fights and saves his older brother? The Fox Boy was asking to be found. Unfortunately all of his attempt to find the mysterious masked man have been fruitless so Hiro had all but given up already. His thoughts of Fox Mask Boy were interrupted by his older brother.

"You can have a good dream at home." Tadashi snorted and made sure everything in Hiro's lab was packed up and ultimately locked up. Just as they were about to leave, the communicators Hiro had perfected last year went off. The person who contacted was Gogo. That meant it was an emergency. Gogo was a night owl but that didn't mean she would disturb anyone else for just anything.

"What's up Gogo?" Tadashi sighed as he moved to where the suits in the lab were. Hiro was alert and already getting dressed, so Tadashi started to gather his things too.

"There's a miniature army of….rampaging battle bots in south SF, they're everywhere. I need back up. Lock on to my coordinates, get here ASAP" Gogo managed to dodge a particularly nasty looking robot and disconnected.

"Battlebots?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow at Hiro, who merely shrugged.

"Hey, at least they aren't anything I designed."

At the scene of the crime it was chaos, robots ranging from 6 inches to 2 feet were running around and destroying anything in sight. Gogo was still alone and successfully managed to destroy a few dozen, but there were so many more. She was grateful it was her who had discovered this mess because fighting the battle bots was so….exhilarating. Things in San Fransokyo had calmed down enough that the team didn't really all need to be together for missions, but they would still do patrols and call in the others if there were any problems. To put it plainly Gogo had been bored out of her wits in regards to the BH6 front.

So now, moving constantly and fighting these mechanical demons was energizing for her. She was zipping around and taking out any which one, adding to her piles of fallen robots. Unfortunately for her several were about as fast as her and ready to attack her from her blind spots.

She never saw them coming, but didn't get injured. Instead she heard a metal on metal sound, and the robots around here were going wild. It was like they were trying to fight but something was holding them back. Gogo whipped around, ready to thank one of the Big Hero 6, instead she was faced with a stranger.

The stranger was wearing ripped jeans and a black tank top with an obscure design on it. There were technologically advanced rollerblades on his? feet. He was wearing a simple fox mask and had his dull pink hair, an undercut Gogo noted, up in a wolf tail.

"Thanks… I guess." Gogo observed the guy didn't have any weapons on hand but there were broken robot parts at his feet.

He only nodded in response to her. Instead, he began to walk over to the glitching robots. Fox Mask picked one up and it began to attack him, the guy didn't even flinch as he began to look it over, removing a chip from it to cause it to go limp in his now bloody hands.

"Holy shit, are you okay? Handling battlebots with bare hands is so fucking stupid-" Gogo paused mid rant as she made her way over to Fox mask, staring in disbelief as his skin began to mend itself, dark metallic liquid closing any cuts. He wiped his hands on his jeans and held up the chip to her.

"These are on all of the robots. I need to collect every last one of them." His voice wasn't robotic or monotonous, as Gogo would've suspected it was. Instead it was firm and low, a little raspy like he needed a drink of water. Gogo crossed her arms and looked at him. She figured out that he wasn't an enemy but that didn't mean he was a friend.

"Why?"

"Secrets." Fox mask boy let out a laugh, it was a quiet laugh and he moved onto the next robot. He began to look for the chip on this one and successfully got burnt only to have his skin heal the burn like it was nothing. He gently placed the robot next to the other de-chipped one.

Fox Mask was on his third one when the Hamada brothers showed up, Gogo immediately went to their side. They froze when they saw the fox mask, Hiro's thoughts going a mile a minute as they watched Fox Mask get his arms torn up once more while retrieving the chip. Tadashi was the first to react, only to get stopped by Gogo.

"Hey wait! What are you-" Gogo grabbed Tadashi's arm, keeping him from going over to the being.

"Just watch." Gogo nodded to Fox Mask as he examined the chip in the light, wounds resealing just as before. The Hamada's were shocked and curious.

"What is he doing?" Tadashi's voice barely raised a whisper. Gogo looked like she was about to answer him.

"I need to collect these chips." Fox Mask tossed the microchip at Tadashi, Gogo caught it and Hiro took the microchip. Tadashi and Gogo exchanged knowing looks and began to whisper to each other about theories of who this kid was.

"But why?" The younger brother couldn't really see the importance of the chip. It looked like any other remote control microchip integrated into the designs of robots for battling.

"Secrets….You look familiar." The Fox mask boy's attentions were on Hiro now. Hiro bit his lower lip and looked back at Fox Mask, before looking at Baymax.

"Baymax, scan him." Baymax didn't answer, nor did the big robot make any attempt to move.

"He's out of commision for a bit." Fox Mask returned to his duties. "He'll stay out of commission until I leave or touch him." He paused and counted his microchips and the battlebots. "I need all of these, if I don't get them all…." Fox Mask faced Hiro and tilted his head to the side, "You're the prodigy, the smart one. Mr. unbeatable in robot fights, except I beat you, didn't I?" He returned to his task, amusement in his voice. It didn't take long to finish collecting all of the microchips and even patting Baymax on the arm.

"Why do you need all those microchips?" Hiro motioned to him and Fox Mask looked at his hand before crushing them all. "And why are you wearing that mask?"

"Why do you need those fancy outfits? Makeshift heros? Your robot is impressive. What is he, a nurse bot?" Hiro flushed angrily and crossed his arms.

"At least I'm not wearing some dumb fox mask." He grumbled.

"You're cute when you pout." Fox Mask tilted his head to the side. Hiro's eyes widened and he felt his ears burn. The younger brother was so distracted he didn't even see the robotic creature coming at him.

It was four legged and moving fast, it had a large jaw with jagged teeth but no real head area or face. It was leaking what looked like the liquid that came from Fox Mask's wounds when they healed.

Hiro was about to make a comeback when Fox Mask tackled him, getting the attention of the older companions of the prodigy. The stranger quickly turned and held up his arm, letting the creature bite down on it before throwing it off.

Instead of instantly healing, liquid metal began to pour out of his wounds and form a blade. The blade extended passed his hand and he began to attack the robotic creature. Tadashi grabbed Hiro and the group just watched in confused awe as the stranger took out this dangerous robot.

"Holy shit." Hiro gaped.

"Language, Hiro." Tadashi said just to say it, his voice was full of awe.

"That guy isn't human." Gogo concluded.

"My sensors detect blood, and my scans indicate he has the DNA strands of homo sapien sapiens." Baymax piped up.

Once the creature was torn apart, the liquid returned to Fox Mask's wound, he wiped his arm on his jeans and turned to Hiro.

"You two really are brothers. One nearly dies in a fire, the other nearly dies by a wayward robot. Exciting."

"Who are you?" Hiro looked Fox Mask up and down.

"What are you?" Tadashi asked, a protective hand placed on Hiro's shoulder.

Prototype bowed at the brothers and Gogo, who was chewing gum and watching the whole interaction.

"You can call me Prototype, for that's exactly what I am."


End file.
